Making Contact
by Elenhin
Summary: While on a mission James is looking for his contact, and gets a real big surprise on the bargain. NOT SLASH, but contents very close to slash.


Author's note: This is a one-shot I wrote to explore the relationship between Alec and James. I am currently posting a longer story featuring the two of them as well, and this is partly to explore their different backgrounds first.

Very big thanks goes to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, Alec Trevelyan or any other James Bond related item or person. I have only borrowed the characters and will return them. Not even making any serious attempt at kidnapping Alec, and as I have gotten some special glue form Q, he shall appear utterly unharmed.

**WARNING: Iolana made me wonder how close to slash I could write something, and yet not write an actual slash, so warning for close, but not slash contents.

* * *

**

**_Making Contact_**

Disgusting, James Bond thought, utterly disgusting.

It had been a surprise to arrive at the address where he was supposed to meet his contact, and discover that it was, quite frankly a whore house.

He was quite certain that Moneypenny would not approve of it. She had a rather high standard after all, and she never seemed to approve of his small amusements. A very stern lady Moneypenny, but he still liked her.

He could not say that he minded too much about this either, at least not too much. In fact, the only thing that he did mind was that not all of the girls were, well, girls.

A fair number of males were mixed with them. Too many for James liking, far too many in fact. Even if it was clear not all in the audience agreed with him.

Some of the girls were performing, some were working in the bar, others were mingling with the guests, making their catches where they could.

The males, like the girls, were dressed to suit different tastes. There was all from small leather straps, to those that were quite well dressed.

What he minded in truth, was that they were very obviously males, and so was all the guests to the establishment. Which in turn meant, that some of the male guests, went to enjoy the company of the males hired to the establishment.

He looked around himself, smiling at the girl who offered him a drink. He sipped the glass as he looked around himself. He could immediately see several men who were not there for pleasure, but on business, and their business was to end his.

The only reason they had not yet shot him was because they did not know exactly how he looked. Nor how the agent he was supposed to meet looked. In truth, not even he himself knew that, all he knew was that whoever it was would know him. There was not even a recognition code, which meant he was fairly certain he would recognize one of the girls sooner or later. He studied all of them closely.

He handed the empty glass back to the girl, she was pretty enough, a bit plump. Pleasantly so, but he could not recall having ever seen her before.

"Here for a bit of fun, eh?" A voice asked behind him, and a hand gently touched his shoulder. A distinctly male hand, as was the voice.

James was about to snarl at him that he was not interested in that kind of fun, and turned around to do so.

Before he could utter the words, two firm hands with long slender fingers grasped his face, and another mouth covered his own in a deep passionate kiss.

James found that he could not utter any words at all, nor could he get a good look at the man, because he was far too close. Their bodies pressing against each others.

"Shut up, come with me, and look damn happy about it." The man hissed, even in the deep kiss.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, James decided.

"Sounds like a splendid idea." He grinned as he pulled back from the kiss, sneaking one arm around him in a most affectionate manner. Or like a man getting a feel of what he was about to buy. He leaned closer to nuzzle the other man's ear as they walked. "Didn't expect to run into you here Alec, nor in this manner."

Alec Trevelyan didn't answer, but lead him along to a backroom that looked a lot like someone's workspace, given that they worked horizontal.

"One moment and we can get out of here." Alec said as he threw open the doors to a wardrobe, quickly stripping out of his 'work clothes.'

"You don't believe in wasting time, I take it." James asked with a grin as Alec stood before him in nothing but his underwear.

"I don't believe in attracting a whole lot of attention." Alec answered with a glare. "Which I would if we left here wearing that." He nodded towards the clothes on the floor.

"But you looked so smart in it." James sniggered.

"It's a bloody cover and you know it." Alec snapped, as he grabbed a suit from the wardrobe, just a bit self conscious about what he had been wearing. He pulled on the trousers and stuffed in the shirt.

"Odd cover." James noted as Alec pulled on the dinner jacket. He stepped forward and straightened Alec's tie with a well practiced move. Alec shook his head about it as he buttoned the jacket at the same time.

"Now if you'll please come along, we'll take the backdoor out of here, and no one will be the wiser." He lead James out into a dark corridor, and eventually to a door leading out into an even darker alley.

"So," James asked. "How long did you work here?"

"Two weeks." Alec admitted grudgingly. He just knew that James wouldn't let him get away with it without a damn lot of teasing and mocking.

"Really, two weeks Alec. You must have been enjoying yourself quite a bit then."

"Not as much as you would think." Alec snarled. After having put up with it for two weeks, he was not in the mood to be mocked about it.

"Really." James frowned. "What do you do with customers?" That he was actually curious about, how had Alec avoided having to deal with them for real

He almost got worried when Alec threw him a grin. "I allowed them to pay up, knocked them over the head, and dumped them into the alley. The lot of them thought that they had had the best time of their lives since they couldn't recall a single thing from it."

James laughed, it seemed a good solution to him. If one had to do it that was.

"And no one found you out?" He asked.

Alec shook his head. "Damn uncomfortable cover, I'll tell you that, but it was safe enough. So in the long run I don't mind, at least I'm still alive."

James admitted that he did have a point there. As strange a cover as it had been, it appeared to have been an effective enough one. "What now?" He asked.

"We have an appointment with someone who does not know we are coming, and would rather that we were not." Alec grinned. "I might add that I have a score to settle with him."

"Oh, why?" James asked curiously.

"He is the one that forced me to go under cover." Alec shrugged. "He well near caught me out good there, and to avoid getting caught out fully, I had to find myself a good hiding spot. When you came they had figured out where, but they had not figured out who I was yet. Fortunate for me no one of them ever saw me up close."

"Very." James agreed. He had no doubt that Alec would have been dead if they had.

"We'll be there soon." Alec assured him. "The reason we are walking is because I don't trust the taxi's here."

"Why ever not?" James asked with a teasing frown.

"There are certain addresses you don't want to give to certain drivers." Alec explained. "And you can't tell which is which in time. That is how they found me out. Damn driver near drove me straight to perdition."

"Alec, they drive that way back home in London as well." James grinned smugly. "I think it is a criteria to get the job, being able to drive as bad as possible."

"Very funny." Alec gave him a look that let him know that he did not really think so. "What they don't always do is hit you over the head before sending the car straight into a brick wall. I don't really care to repeat the experience."

"I can understand why." James nodded. "So what is the plan?"

Alec shrugged. "As simple as possible. Get in, steal some papers, get out, and get back."

"Sounds easy enough." James agreed rubbing his hands together, lets get at it then.

Together they moved towards the house, it would be easy, and it was. An easy job for the two greatest agents of England.

The End


End file.
